


Un manque de café

by Flammekueche



Category: Gouvernement, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Gouvernement - Freeform, Love Story, Ministère de l'écologie, Remaniement, Romance, politique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammekueche/pseuds/Flammekueche
Summary: Brune Poirson, Secrétaire d'Etat à l'écologie est fatiguée par le remaniement, beaucoup trop fatiguée. Mais c'est sans compter sur François de Rugy pour lui amener le café.





	Un manque de café

L’annonce était tombée. Le nouveau gouvernement était là. Brune observait avec attention le bureau qu’elle partagerait désormais avec une seule personne et non plus trois, comme elle en avait l’habitude avec Sébastien. L’absence de son collègue allait lui faire comme un vide, il était toujours celui avec lequel elle allait prendre un café entre deux réunions, entre deux gros dossiers.

Son regard fatigué parcouru le bureau rétro-futuriste de son ministère et se fixa sur sa plante en pot, celle juste en dessous de sa fenêtre. Le soleil déclinant d’octobre et sa poussière dorée tombait dessus. Elle changea de position sur son siège, lasse.  
Elle était pleine d’appréhension. 

Elle savait qu’un travail aussi intense, avec tant d’heures de bureau favorisait le rapprochement. Bien que techniquement avec François, le Ministre de l’écologie, son « patron » ils n’étaient pas dans le même bureau, leurs portes étaient connectées et ils les laissaient ouvertes, facilitant leur dialogue et leur passage. Ça n’était pas pareil qu’avec Nicolas, c’était certain. Nicolas était quelqu’un de beaucoup plus renfermé, dans des habits trop grands pour lui, au sens figuré comme au sens littéral. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici et il le faisait comprendre à son entourage. Ça n’était pas que Brune ne l’appréciait pas mais elle aimait les gens qui travaillaient sans se soucier de se complaire dans leur malheur tout en laissant sombrer l’Etat. En somme, elle aimait les gens impliqués.  
François était quelqu’un qui croyait en ce qu’il faisait, sans se laisser désillusionner. Elle appréciait cela. Il était dynamique et sérieux, et il se laissait le temps de prendre un café de temps à autres lorsqu’il travaillait avec Brune et Sébastien. Toujours très noir, très serré. Elle tuerait pour un café. Elle avait un emploi du temps de ministre.  
Elle étala ses feuilles sur son bureau, pour se donner l’impression, ainsi qu’à ses possible visiteurs, d’être concentrée. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Le lendemain elle partait pour New-York et elle ne pouvait pas préparer de discours cohérent. D’habitude elle laissait ça à Deborah, sa cheffe de cabinet, mais là elle avait besoin de se reconcentrer sur ce qui était en train de se dérouler, de se remettre la tête dans le bain, à force d’être sous l’eau. 

Son pantalon était trop corseté, elle n’était pas à l’aise. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls, elle essayait tant bien que mal de les maintenir ouverts. Elle faisait de son mieux, il ne fallait pas qu’elle s’endorme. Il fallait qu’elle lutte. Elle savait que sa tête valsait paisiblement vers le bas.

Soudain, elle senti une main se poser doucement dans son dos, alors que sa tête reposait sur la structure en bois de son bureau et qu’arrivait à ses narines l’odeur puissante du café noir.  
Ouvrant les yeux, elle entendit une voix grave, d’homme :

-J’ai pensé que ça pourrait t’être utile, au vu de ton état.

Elle se releva avec toute la conviction dont elle pouvait faire preuve, en entendant la voix de son patron. Elle observa l’homme aux cheveux blancs et au costume bleu qui tenait deux gobelets de café dans ses mains. Elle attrapa celui qu’il lui tendait.

-Je peux ? lui fit-il en désignant une chaise en face de Brune

Elle hocha la tête tout en s’excusant pour son bref assoupissement. François apparaissait sous la lumière dorée de sa fenêtre comme une figure christique, ses cheveux d’un blanc immculé brillant doucement sous l’éclairage de l’extérieur.

-Maintenant qu’il n’y a plus Sébastien ça fait plus de travail, mh ? tenta-t-il en lui faisant un petit sourire désolé  
-Toi aussi tu dois avoir un peu plus de travail que lorsque tu étais président de l’assemblée je suppose, lui asséna-t-elle en retour  
-Assez en effet. Mais on s’accroche, lui expliqua-t-il en désignant son café

Ils prirent en silence une gorgé de leur café, leurs yeux ne se croisant pas. Par ailleurs ceux si verts de François faisaient de lui un candidat parfait au ministère de l’écologie, remarqua Brune. 

-Tu es prête pour ton discours de demain ?

La secrétaire d’Etat réalisa qu’il essayait d’user de techniques de management d’entreprise sur elle, et elle eu envie de l’envoyer gentiment bouler en lui répliquant qu’ils étaient ici dans une administration, mais après tout il était son patron et il faisait un effort pour être plus proche d’elle que ne l’était Nicolas.  
Alors elle se remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l’oreille et lui expliqua en émettant un rire gêné qu’elle n’arrivait pas à trouver les bonnes phrases. Elle avait la structure du texte, les mots qu’elle voulait dire, mais il lui manquait les phrases percutantes, celles qui restaient en tête et pour la postérité.

-Tu veux que je vienne lire ?

Brune ne refusa pas l’aide de celui dont elle était pratiquement la salariée, tout en lui précisant que si cela le dérangeait elle pouvait s’en charger seule. 

-Non, je veux t’aider à te débarrasser de ça comme ça tu seras plus performante dans tes autres dossiers.

Il se leva, vint derrière elle, et posa une main dans son dos tandis qu’il se penchait sur le texte. Il ria un peu.

-Tu m’étonnes que tu ne t’y retrouves pas avec toutes ces annotations

Il prit l’initiative d’attraper une feuille et un stylo et de commencer à réécrire le texte.

-Cette première phrase, là, elle me plaît bien, dit-il en désignant le haut du brouillon, c’est une bonne introduction dans la matière si on passe sur les remerciements.  
-Je crois bien que c’est la seule pour laquelle j’ai été inspirée pour être honnête, lui avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire que François lui rendit. Il sentait le café. Cette odeur n’était pas désagréable.

Son bras se frottait involontairement sur celui de Brune. Les notions de physique primaire de la Secrétaire d’Etat lui avait appris que c’était en frottant régulièrement et de cette manière que l’on créait de l’électricité statique.  
Il continuait d’écrire, jetant de temps à autres des coups d’œil au premier texte.

-Tu penses quoi de cette phrase ?

Brune lu, elle était bien rédigée mais elle voulait ajouter quelques éléments de langage. Elle frôla sa main en lui prenant le stylo.

-Je la préfère comme ça.

Leurs écritures se chevauchaient dans un désordre artistique de noir, l’écriture ronde de François contre l’écriture plus stricte de Brune.  
Le jour commençait à baisser, et la plante en pot était de moins en moins illuminée par le soleil.  
François lui reprit le stylo de la main et continua à rédiger en silence, aux côtés de Brune, leurs deux corps se frôlant toujours. Il reprenait une gorgée de café de temps à autres, Brune l’observant déglutir sans le vouloir. Elle mettait cela sur le compte de son immense fatigue. Non pas que François n’était pas bel homme, mais elle avait un mari, bien qu’il se trouvât plus souvent à Boston qu’à ses côtés. Elle allait par ailleurs essayer de le voir le lendemain, Boston n’étant finalement pas si éloigné de New-York.  
Il fallait qu’elle se concentre sur ce stupide discours et non sur l’homme qui l’écrivait avec elle. Elle le fixait trop. C’est avec cette réalisation qu’elle se rendit compte qu’il avait finit et qu’il attendait seulement qu’elle sorte de ses pensées.

-Tu veux bien lire et me dire si ça te convient ? Tu pourras rajouter ce que tu veux mais j’ai l’impression que c’est une bonne base déjà

Leurs doigts se rencontrèrent alors qu’elle se saisissait du brouillon. Ses yeux parcouraient le papier en diagonale alors qu’elle se laissait déconcentrer par sa fatigue et par la proximité de l’homme et de son odeur enivrante de café. Peut-être était-elle seulement en manque de café.  
Elle avait cependant toujours aimé les hommes jeunes aux cheveux blancs. Peut-être était-ce son attrait pour l’intelligence des hommes plus âgés.  
Ce qu’il avait rédigé était brillant. Il manquait certes quelques éléments de langage mais les phrases se mélangeaient entre elles d’une agréable façon. Si seulement leurs jambes pouvaient se mélanger de la même manière, pensa-t-elle avant de frapper mentalement son esprit pour penser à de pareilles choses de son patron. Ça n’était pas professionnel. D’autant plus qu’il l’aidait simplement sur son temps personnel pour quelque chose qu’elle aurait dû laisser Déborah faire.

-C’est brillant, le remercia-t-elle

Il lui posa la main sur l’épaule en la frottant légèrement.

-Tu devrais y aller. Je ne devrais pas te décourager de travailler mais tu ne peux pas être productive dans cet état.

Brune lança un regard plein d’hésitation à ses documents ouverts sur son bureau. Il fallait qu’elle reste, il lui fallait faire encore tant de choses.

-Ne discute pas, je te raccompagne en bas, lui intima-t-il

Elle se saisit alors de son manteau alors qu’elle observait la nuit déjà tombée par la fenêtre de son bureau et sa plante en peau plongée dans le noir. François lui fit une poussée légère dans le dos pour qu’elle passe la porte du bureau avant lui et l’accompagna en bas des escaliers, croisant quelques vigiles.  
Arrivés au rez-de-chaussée, au niveau de la porte donnant sur le Boulevard Saint-Germain, ils s’arrêtèrent. Brune réalisa à ce moment qu’une réelle tension créée par l’instant qu’ils avaient passé ensemble s’était installée. Elle la maintenait ici, elle n’osait plus faire un pas en avant, de peur de percer cette bulle formée autour d’eux. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle ne s’était pas sentie proche de quelqu’un. Elle ne doutait pratiquement pas que François sentait la même électricité, au vu de la manière douce dont il la regardait.  
Son ventre se tordait comme celui d’une lycéenne. Il n’y avait personne autour d’eux, que du silence. Simplement eux. Elle manquait réellement de café pour être fatiguée au point de ressentir son estomac se crisper de la sorte.  
François lui attrapa la main et la caressa du bout du pouce. Il s’avança et fit un baiser sur la joue de Brune. Elle en eu des frissons de plaisir. Elle lui rendit son baiser sur la joue, la sienne était piquante. Elle lui en refit un, puis un autre. François tourna la tête vers elle et son quatrième baiser fut sur ses lèvres. Un baiser chaste, qui sentait le café et l’affection sincère. Elle en avait besoin. Comment pouvait-elle se séparer de lui après un tel aveu silencieux ? Ce remaniement l’avait réellement fatiguée et lui avait fait perdre un collègue cher, peut-être avait-elle simplement besoin d’affection. Affection qu’elle cherchait inconsciemment chez son patron, François.  
Il lui déposa finalement un dernier baiser chaste sur les lèvres avant de lui murmurer un « à demain ». Elle comprit qu’il fallait tous deux qu’ils se séparent, et seule, elle reprit le chemin de chez elle en se promettant de mieux dormir cette nuit pour maîtriser son discours à New-York.


End file.
